Dog of the Tengu
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: A weak albino pup was born when the Head of the clan mated with a human. Sheltered in the human world for 10 years before her mother passed, her father, with no other options took her into his clan. Only to have her treated as a slave 4 years later.


**Dog of the Tengu**

A weak albino pup was born when the Head of the clan mated with a human. Sheltered in the human world for 10 years before her mother passed, her father, with no other options took her into his clan. Only to have her treated as a slave 4 years later.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time dear sister." A young man, of about 26 years old, rasped out, trying to shuffle his coughing with his right hand.<p>

He had shoulder length dark brown hair what fell over his eyes, slightly veiling his beautiful golden irises. His skin was pale just a tone lighter from a sickness, a sickness that he loathed everything single day. Dressed in a dark brown yukata, looking very bitter and unhappy that he was the one lying here dying and not someone else, anyone else… He sat up in his futon looking very serious, a slight evil glimmer in his eye. He was of average height and had a slender build, sitting in a large traditional Japanese stile room; darken by the night and the closed doors.

There was only one other in the room with him a hand on his back, rubbing in a soothing motion.

"Almost time for what, Anki-sama?" A young woman's voice questioned, curious.

Her form, like a beacon in the dark room, her pure white hair done in a high bun and her moon pale skin seemed to give off an unearthly glow in the darkness, despite the purpling bruise dominating her left cheek. The effect was only dimmed slightly by her dark blue kimono and dark brown obi she wore. Her eyes where as pink as cherry blossoms, round with innocence, and slightly pouty lips that were only ruined by the cut on her lower lip. She had a certain aura about her, as if she were on the verge of becoming a woman. Yet to have tapped into her womanly wisdom, even with the thick kimono shielding her body, you could tell that she was all skin and bones, but yet had an hourglass shape to her.

She held out a warm cup of tea out to the ailing young man, who took the cup in shaky hands; bring it to his lips as he slowly consumed the liquid, before shoving it back into the young woman's chest. He didn't seem to care that the tea cup had almost fell to the floor, before the young woman managed to catch it in her lap.

"To take the Senka Maiden." The young man told her, his eyes narrowed as he visualized the human that there Clans sources told them would be the next Senka Maiden, some girl named Misao, it's not like her name mattered much to the Inu Yoki clan, just the powers within her body.

"The... Senka... Maiden..." The young woman repeated, tilting her head in slight curiosity. The young man sighed, his breathing coming easier to him as the medicine in the tea brought what little life was left within him, back.

"Yes. Once every 100 years. A girl is born with a power all demons crave upon reaching her 16th year." He slowly breathed in, and slowly exhaled before speaking once more. The young woman said nothing as she waited for him to speak again.

"Drinking her blood will grant you a long life, eating her flesh grants you eternal youth and to have her as my bride would mean prosperity for our clan." The young man explained to her, his eyes staring directly into hers. They were cold, holding no care for the young woman that was by his sick bed. He scowled at her, making her flinch and made her squirm in discomfort.

"Get out of here so I may rest." He growled at her, narrowing his eyes as the young woman bowed to him.

"Hai. Anki-sama, I shall take my leave now." The young woman said as she quickly got up and left the room as quietly, and quietly, as she could…

Leaving her brother to rest, she shuffled down the hallway to a unknown location.

"The Senka Maiden? Life, Youth, and Prosperity? Is that really true?" Came quietly from her lips as she wandered through the old Japanese styled mansion, wondering if what her brother told her was true. Could the Senka Maiden really do all those things, and more? A spark of an idea started to shine in her eyes as her mind turned.

"I will in search for this _'Senka Maiden'_and bring her back so that brother can become well again." She proclaimed, a small smile coming to her lips. As her pick eyes showed determination, clenching her fists as she quickened her pace.

"I will not do this for the clan, but for you my beloved brother." She declared, as she slid open a door and quickly and almost silently entered, closing the door softly behind her.

The young man's eyes slowly fluttered open as he lay on his back, his chest exposed as his yukata was open, some herbal smelling goo lightly applied to the exposed skin. Sniffing the air his keen nose could smell the apple blossom tea that was slightly cooled, turning his head to his left he saw a tray of his breakfast along with the cup of apple blossom tea, his favorite.

Smirking the young man sat up with little resistance, leaving the yukata open as he picked up a piece of crisp bacon from the plate and chewing on it slowly. He let it hang from his mouth as he glanced around with his golden eyes, and then sniffed with his nose.

He was the only one who had been in this room for hours.

His golden eyes narrowed before looking down at the tray to see a neatly folded letter addressed to him. He picked it up and unfolded it. Only to growl viciously as he read, crumpling the paper in his hand.

"Stupid little sister." He spat it out like a curse, before picking up the tea cup and flipping the tray over, not caring about the mess he just made. Taking a sip from the cup the warm liquid trickled down his throat, soothing the burning angry of his stomach.

_'She's going to get killed looking for The Senka Maiden.'_ He thought, his face going emotionlessly, seeming not to care in the least for his sister's safety.

As long as he got The Senka Maiden all would be well.

* * *

><p>Much thanks to my Beta Reader, x<strong>One hell of a Butlerx<strong>, for helping me with this.


End file.
